Dogs and Dragons Don't Mix
by samurai-zero203x
Summary: This is a sequel of sorts to my first fic battle for the tree... I added a few elements of mystery to this but it is hopefully as funny as the first! I have divided it into 2 chapters... chapter 2 is well on its way.


Dogs and Dragons Don't Mix  
  
This story takes place a few months after the battle for the tree. Both InuYasha and Hiei remember that fateful battle very vividly in their minds. Not because they're bitter enemies, but solely for the purpose of finding out who is superior. Today, through unexpected circumstances, the two demons have an opportunity to see the truth for themselves…not to mention the birth of a new rivalry. To see the antics of this story you must read on!  
  
Unknown youkai's POV: I have sensed a new unfathomable power, more than adequate to topple the makai elders in one swoop. The power itself is a mystery, let alone the source of such a malevolent energy. I have never sensed an energy signature of that nature in all of the 800 years of my existence. I must find it, and harness it for my own!  
All I know is that it came from the Ningenkai, which in itself is strange considering that they are a weak and pathetic race fit only for conquest and destruction. Over the years, however I have noticed a handful of powerful demons who turn out to be the saving grace of their world. This can only mean that there are portals between them and the Makai, where I can find out more about these demons who slip between the worlds. I noticed a sizable tunnel that cut through time itself in a holy temple; where I created a temporary territory for myself. I studied the demons from the two very different times, and discovered that one creature alone didn't produce that immense power, it was a fusion of two lesser, but still formidable attacks. And as fate would have it, they are rivals who have the same question hanging in their minds like an ominous cloud;who is the better warrior? Well Hiei, and InuYasha, you two will find out soon enough!  
  
Feudal Era:  
  
InuYasha: Ahhhhh this is a pleasing change from battling demons taller than most trees I've slept in, I think we deserve a moment of peace, no demons chasing us, no Naraku trying to scheme against us, and best of all Kagome seems to be enjoying herself for a change, which means no arguing and no more of those damn sit commands! This is good... almost too good! "Kagome, do you feel as uneasy about this moment's peace as I do? I mean I'm expecting some giant ogre or dark cloud of miasma in the horizon, but our biggest worry so far was Miroku's lechery. I'm not trying to ask for trouble but what gives?" I listened to say something about enjoy our moments peace or some nonsense, when I noticed something moving out of the corner of my eye. It moved fast, damn fast. Before I could even ask who or what it was I saw the glint of metal as it unsheathed a sword. Knowing I did not have enough time to reach for Tetsusaiga, I pulled Kagome back as quickly as I could. Luckily I was quick enough; all that was damaged was three hairs that fell from the curls in the front of her hair. "Are you alright Kagome??!" She told me yes as I ran after that thing with full speed. As I gave chase I noticed a faintly familiar smoky smell emanating from that short dark creature. That's when I remembered that shrimpy punk I fought that day in the park. Damn, I like relaxing on tree branches and all but it's nothing to kill over!"GRRRRR!!!" He's gone too far, "Today you die!"  
  
Modern Era: (Somewhere between Mieou High and Kagome's home)  
  
Hiei: So this is what the ningens call a good day... a cool soothing breeze, bakkas around for miles, and burp a belly full of sweet snow. In the makai, only the condemned can have it so well just before a gruesome execution. If I'm not careful this lifestyle can make me complacent and drop my guard.....hahaha.. That will never happen, even though a life without a need for my battle instincts would be a pleasant change. But this is a dream that will fade as quickly as the mint flavor from the sweet snow I beat that bakka for. "Hmmmm...Funny" The Ningen species must be stupid because I beat the ones selling sweet snow, and they always send a new one for me to abuse everyday just like clockwork...clack!!!!!! "Dammit what foul creature decided it wanted to die by my hand by striking me in the head??!!!" At that moment I saw a white haired creature garbed in red running away laughing. And to make me even more pissed off the bakka said in a very annoyingly familiar voice,' Tag you're it!' At that instant my mind was dragged back to that foolish hanyou mongrel that sat on my branch a few months ago.  
This time it's gonna be different, he will not escape me so luckily. I see his owner, the clueless bakka jousan is not by his side, so she won't be able to save him!  
  
Narrator: Both InuYasha and Hiei chased down what each thought to be the other, and followed the decoys down the well that connects Kagome to the alternate time. Instead, however, they were led to a strange place between the worlds. InuYasha made his way to the alternate universe before the real Hiei, being hurled through a portal of sorts, but he was too angry to notice that at the time. (We all know how hot headed InuYasha can be!!!)  
  
InuYasha: "What's the big idea? Show yourself! Don't be a coward! Come out here and face me!" Dammit where is he...Where am I? This place is strange I don't like it. The color of the sky screams of an evil presence here. It's all dark and purple swirling like a black mass of malevolent energy. The air smells of evil energy. I wouldn't be surprised if that cocky shrimp calls this home... this looks like his element... Wait! I bet the little creaton is in that tree over there! "And if he isn't..... I'll go scout the surroundings from the higher position.  
  
Narrator: In the meantime, in the modern era, Hiei is chasing down InuYasha's impostor to Kagome's temple where the fake dog demon led him into a small shed with a well inside.  
  
Hiei: This is my chance to finish him for good! When he jumps to enter the well, I'll slice him in a hundred before he starts to descend. I took a flying leap forward and drew my sword just to get the edges of his mangy silver hair. Damn him. Now I'll have to purify my blade. Oh well, I'll just get him before he hits the ground. With that in mind, I bounded off the wall , up to the ceiling above the well, and straight down to intercept the accursed mongrel before he touches the ground again... I swear creatures that dumb should never walk among the living. As I made my descent, I noticed that I wasn't touching the ground as quickly as I expected to. Instead I was transported to an alternate dimension of sorts. That damn mutt has more tricks up his sleve than I expected. It means nothing, because I'll still dispose of him without worry. I finally made my way through the rift, and found myself in a world much like the Makai, without the scent of death that hangs in the air. Instead the sky smells of ionized energy... and a wet dog! "Face me you bakka hanyou! There's no more running for you!"  
  
InuYasha: "Well well.... you had the guts to show up after that stunt you pulled earlier! I hope you don't mind if I rip them out and get a closer look. bares claws  
  
Hiei: Oo "Oro?"  
  
InuYasha: " Dammit don't give me that look! You know good and damn well what you did! That was not called for! she did nothing to you so why the hell did you attack her?!....  
  
Hiei: What is he talking about I should be asking HIM to explain !!!"What are..."  
  
InuYasha:" Shut up! It doesn't matter! today you die!" CLACK  
  
Hiei: "Tag! You're it... does that ring any bells? That's what you did earlier today to me while I was minding my business. Besides, if anyone dies, it will be you...but only after I make you beg like the whipped lowly dog you are!"  
  
InuYasha: OW my aching head! I don't know what hurts more, that sucker punch, or hearing him speak! " Keep talking and I'll skewer you like the shrimp you are!"  
  
Hiei:" Try it... I'd like to see this. A good for nothing flea magnet that can't even scratch an itch without permission from his master, the bakka josan! And you call yourself a warrior..."Smack Clack Clack Clack .  
  
Narrator: InuYasha basically snapped at this point and his thoughts are only of issuing some serious pain to Hiei. He grabbed the fire apparition by the back of his neck and gave a stiff uppercut to his stomach, which shook up the ice cream he stole earlier. Hiei, now doubled over, now recieves several stomps to the forehead from InuYasha as he gives a serious tonguelashing along with his beating.  
  
InuYasha:"Flea magnet? flea magnet?! FLEA MAGNET!!!!! DON'T YOUCLACK EVER EVEN THINKCLACK OF CALLING MECLACK A FLEA MAGNET!!!CLACK CLACK... I'm whipped huh? I can't scratch an itch huh? NOT A WARRIOR??!!! The only one getting whipped is your sawed off ass!!CLACK CLACK I'll show that psycho midget what he's up against!! I'm gonna send him flying!!!! i grabbed him by his ankles and swung him around like a ragdoll and sent him flying into a tree headfirst! He's gonna be feeling that one for a long time! Now... how the hell do I get... CLACK OW!  
  
Hiei: What a fool thinking he can be rid of me so easily! Sure he has some powerful attacks, but you have to almost be a god to defeat me...not a god spelled backwards... anyway, whan that bakka hanyou threw me I bounded off the tree and came back with a fist to the jaw! I should have drawn my blade, and finished him, but my ears were ringing. " Bah! You bakka! Thinking I would be beaten so soon! For one I didn't attack your josan, and secondly, you owe me an apology, but instead you will pay with your head for puching me in mine!" The accursed ringing in my ears subsided so I drew my sword to finish the deed! I charged at him with all my strength. I believe I ran faster than any other time in my life. Strangely, he showed no fear as he drew that oversized dog fang sword of his... Almost like he knew something I didn't! No matter, this will be over quickly! I encircled him with the same intense speed and let a barrage of blade swipes rain on him from all directions. Strangely enough the mutt blocked all attempts of my attacks. "Well..... You've been training have you? Well all your training won't save you now!" That said, I removed my headband to reveal my Jagan eye.  
  
Narrator: In spirit world Koenma was watching strange power fluctuations in a domension between the past and the present, creating temporal lapses that can if not sealed, can cause destruction that can desimate the Ningenkai.  
  
Koenma: Oooh this is not good! I'm watching a disaster unfold in front of me, and I know nothing about it! At least with Sensui i had at least a crumb of a lead to follow, but in this case it seems like the fabric of space time is being stretched to the breaking point! Don't panic Koenma.. What would you do in this situation... Thinking about beating George" Shut up you blue ninny"! As fate would have it my punching bag walked in right on cue. He clearly saw I was under distress from this apocalyptic event unfolding in front of me, and asked if I was ok." No George I'm not alright, the Ningenkai is about to be destroyed, and that means a lot of deaths and you know what that means for me? PAPERWORK!!!!! HUNDREDS OF YEARS OF PAPERWORK!!!!! SOME OF MY THOUSAND YEAR PURGATORY SENTENCES WILL HAVE BEEN COMPLETED BY THE TIME I'M HALFWAY DONE!!!!!!!! AAAAARRRRGGGHHHHHHHH! After I finished my temper tantrum, That blue bakka said that my face looked like I needed a diaper change.. "Come here ogre." i said as calmly as I can. He got within listening range and asked what I wanted.CLACK "SHUT UP YOU BLUE NINNY!!!" At that moment, Kurama walked in with a puzzled and concerned look on his face.  
  
Kurama: There's something deadly wrong with the balance of this world's energy; I can feel it in the air. The scent of ions hang in the breeze...much like the founding elders of the makai described it when the first youkai set foot on the soil. If I'm not mistaken, there is a new large dimension being created like a sore inside the very fabric of this world's space and time stream, almost like.....OO"That's It!" With my theory in mind I ran as quickly as I could to see Koenma.Maybe he has some insight into what's going on.As I approached the door, I overheard Koenma abusing the blue ogre...That's nothing new, but that bit of normality could not extinguish the flames of concern burning in my mind. Koema asked what was troubling me, as I made my way closer to his desk. " You've certainly noticed the surge of energy in the air today haven't you? And surely you've noticed all the energy is strongest around a temple in town haven't you?" He proceeded to tell me that the energy flux is in that location, but it's not located in this or any other time."Koenma, do you remember the legend of the hanyou inuYasha?" He nodded to me. " A month or so ago, I saw him; In fact Hiei had a fight with him which resulted in a draw." Koenma asked what did all of this mean. " Simply put whatever is the source of the disturbance is using InuYasha's gateway to our time. We must find the tunnel and stop the energy flux." Koenma ordered Botan to accompany me on this mission as we headed for the temple. 


End file.
